Caspian Casanova
by siriusly cool48
Summary: Lucy is falling hard. Susan has been in love before, but Lucy doesn't care. This time is different, right?


"Lucy, trust me I've been there. You don't want to get mixed up with him."

"Susan, I'm sure I can handle it, whatever _it_ is," Lucy was getting peeved now.

"I don't think so. You're just a child, for Aslan's sake!"

"I am _fifteen_!" Lucy cried indignantly.

Susan looked away sadly. "Lucy..."

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Susan mulled. "I mean, he makes you feel special, like he needs you."

Lucy declined to respond, that would only help Susan's case. He _did_ make her feel special. And by Aslan, was he a good kisser! Sometimes Lucy had wondered to herself why on earth a king like Caspian would ever choose a girl like her.

Susan nodded knowingly. "I see he's already gotten to you." She took her sister by both shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet. "You have to run from it! I've _been _there, damn it! He's only going to break your heart, and then I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" She sighed and released Lucy.

Lucy stared, dumbfounded, at the usually level-headed Susan's outburst.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

"I know you can't imagine ever feeling the way I do, but I couldn't either, back then. I just wish I had had someone to warn me." Lucy's blank stare was her only response. Susan glanced over curiously. "You don't know what he did, do you?" Vacant expression. "He just wanted me for what I could do for him, he didn't care about my feelings or how he was manipulating me."

"But Susan," she had to interject at this. "Haven't you considered that, possibly, he loves me for me? He told me that what he had felt for you pales in comparison to what he feels for me!"

A look of fury crossed Susan's face and for a moment Lucy feared she would strike her, but the moment passed when Susan turned away.

"Aren't you listening to me? He's lying to you. He's just saying what he knows you want to hear."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be furious. Unbidden memories floated to the front of her mind. The time he had taken her hunting, claiming no one could match her cleverness and resourcefulness. The time he had rescued her from a fall into an icy lake, telling her afterward he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. The time he kissed her by the beach and told her she was the most beautiful girl in any world. Well, so what if he didn't mean any of that? At least he wanted her at all! Like no other man ever would, she was sure. Lucy fixed her sister with the most defiant glare she could muster.

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

"Lucy, I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. But keep in mind that you have been warned and I'm not going to let this drop."

Lucy turned swiftly on her heel and disappeared around the corridor.

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

Susan heaved a sigh, turning to look out the window at the sunset. _You can hurt me all you want, but as soon as you touch my sister a line is crossed. Caspian, if you hurt Lucy I will hunt you down and make you pay dearly. Run for your life, king._

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_


End file.
